gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Event Guide: H2k10 pt1
All the text here is from the event, and copied verbatim from Gaia Online. This page shows the basic instructions and ghosts description from Halloween 2k10: Grave Danger! main page. See Event Gameplay: H2k10 pt2 for the human and ghosts abilities. Main Page ;Michael J. Drink Welcome to Omnidrink Industrial Corpse Repository, formerly known as Peaceful Meadows Cemetery. Pick a ghost to fight-- it's the only way rid the graveyard of their evil. Use your attacks to weaken the ghost's hold on this world, and your healing power to stay alive. Good luck! How to get items You earn items when you and the rest of the Gaia Community defeat boss ghosts. Bosses are ghosts in red. When you defeat a boss, the boss will flee and drop a locked chest. Once enough Gaians have defeated the boss, the chest will unlock and you can claim your prize. Return to this page frequently to see if any chests you've earned have unlocked! About abilities You use abilities to defeat ghosts when fighting them. If you are struggling to beat a ghost, beat weaker ones to earn stronger attacks and heals. There are attack abilities, abilities to restore energy, and abilities to restore your health. About ghosts Boss ghosts (in red) employ weaker ghosts (in blue) as their henchmen. You get stronger by beating henchmen and earning abilities. If a henchman or boss is too hard to beat, fight more weak henchmen to get stronger abilities. About bosses Boss ghosts (in red) unlock each day of the event, and it's up to you and other Gaians to defeat them. When you defeat a boss, the boss will flee and drop a locked chest. Once enough Gaians have defeated the boss, the chest will unlock and you can claim your prize. Return to this page frequently to see if any chests you've earned have unlocked! Personal Stats * Username * Items Won: 0 / 7 How to get items * Total Abilities: 0 / 14 About abilities * Ghosts Defeated: 0 / 18 About ghosts * Bosses Defeated: 0 / 7 About bosses On battle screen *Username *100/100 Health *100/100 Energy List of Ghosts Introduction: Henchmen Ghosts The text that was displayed when the Ghosts were clicked. Introduction: Boss Ghosts Misc Text Talk to Michael What Michael J. Drink would say when the Talk button was clicked. *When I was a boy, sometimes I'd daydream about fighting ghosts with my dad. What a bitter memory. *Is this to be the legacy of the Drink family name?! *Omnidrink's pollution of the graveyard has created a disaster. I'd say "I told you so," but no one is listening. *If the ghosts weren't so evil this would be kind of cool. Scientifically, though, it's still pretty cool. *It is a hard world where you must kill the ones you knew in life to set them free. *When the wind blows through the trees at night, I swear I can hear Edith whispering for me to join her. *What I wouldn't give for one of Edith's turkey Reuben sandwiches right now. *Rubber socks, rubber socks, not just good, they totally rock! I'm working on a jingle to bring back rubber socks. Assuming we survive. *I'm a turtle! Now I'm an albatross! Oh man, I think I inhaled some fumes during that last experiment. Wait, now I'm a marshmallow! Fight Log The text that appears when an ability was activated. Under the abilities list in were the buttons: That Thing or Away. *(Ghost) used (Attack) and missed. *(Ghost) used (Attack) and inflicted # damage to you. *(Ghost) used (Heal) and gained # health. *(Ghost) used (Heal) and missed. *You used (Attack) and missed. *You used (Attack) and did # damage. *You used (Heal) and gained # health. *You used (Heal) and missed. *You used (Energy) and restored # energy. The text that appears when an ability was activated but yielded no results. *Hey, you didn't select an attack! *You don't have enough energy, use an ability to replenish it. *Uh oh, it looks like you don't have any more energy to perform any attacks. Replenish your energy by using an energy-restoration ability. The text that appears when a ghost was beaten or not beaten. *You earned a new attack: (New Attack) *You earned # Gold. *Try fighting easier ghosts to get stronger abilities. Treasure Chest .]] :(Ghost)'s Treasure :(Ghost) was destroyed after being pummeled by thousands of Gaians. At long last, the chest has unlocked. Defeat other unlocked bosses to get their treasure chests. :Prize Treasure Chest: Items *Carrie Loggins - Grave Danger Spectral Shroud (Released 10/28) *Tia & Tamara - Grave Danger Yurei Doll (Released 10/29) *Bruce Hardcastle - Grave Danger Potato's Requiem (Released 11/01) *Edith Drink - Grave Danger Widow's Parasol (Released 11/02) *Daring Dan - Grave Danger Stuntman's Jacket (Released 11/03) *Queen Riverwisp - Grave Danger Fairy Wings (Released 11/04) *William F. Drink - Grave Danger Funeral Frame (Released 11/05) Category:Gaia Online Events /Guide